


Hawaiian Sounds

by deadprogram



Category: Tribe Twelve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Scriniarii and Firebrand take a well deserved break.





	Hawaiian Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the entirety of the tribetwelve discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+entirety+of+the+tribetwelve+discord).



> this is why you don't leave the tribetwelve discord alone at midnight. this is what happens.

Firebrand tapped his foot, checking his watch as Scriniarii stood behind him. The line for security seemed much longer than when they first got in line, which was unsurprising for airports.

They were both anxious to finally be able to  _ relax  _ for once. Between helping Noah and...whatever the fuck the TribeTwelve discord was doing, they needed a fucking break.

Another hour and they were finally through security. They sat at the gate. Firebrand was reading some magazine (the only thing he could discern was that there was a lot of gossip, and that most of it could probably be fake) he stole from Cursor while Scriniarii sat on his phone. 

“That should keep them occupied.” He had muttered. Firebrand looked over to him. He simply showed his phone. The words “That’s the way you do it.” sent as a discord message stood out. 

“Well damn.” Was all Firebrand could reply.

* * *

 

Another thirty minutes and they were finally on the plane. Firebrand had claimed the window seat leaving Scriniarii to sit at the end. Buying out the middle seat? Best idea they had.

Firebrand was doing fine. He’d stuck his headphones on and fell asleep as soon as they took off. Scriniarii? Not so much. The tugging of his sleeve took his attention off the dreadful feeling in his stomach. He looked over to see a little girl, in a bright pink dress, with pigtails. Dear god, save him now. 

“I like your hat mister.” The tone was not what he expected. “Who’s your favorite Disney princess? Mine is Ariel.”

“Thank...you?” He questioned. In reality, he disliked kids. Not hated. But definitely disliked. “Mine is…” Shit. Did he even know any Disney princesses? “Elsa.”

“Elsa isn’t a princess!” The girl stuck her tongue out. “She’s a queen!” Ok, maybe Scriniarii didn’t know as much as he thought. 

“Then...Mulan?” It was more questioning than he’d like. The girl nodded as if agreeing, before running off. 

“Mulan...pfffft.” Firebrand snickered. Scriniarii simply threw a cup at him. Firebrand settled back into his seat, shoving his earbuds in. 

The rest of the flight was uneventful, except for the little girl sometimes coming up to ask ridiculous questions. 

“Didn’t know you were good with kids Scri.” Firebrand commented as they got off the plane. Scriniarii mumbled something about how he needed a drink, to which Firebrand responded with a laugh. 

Finally, they were through security, meaning they were able to fucking relax. Hallelujah. 

“Hotel?” Firebrand asked.

“Hotel.” Scriniarii confirmed. The two continued on their way. Firebrand had gotten a fucking nice hotel room. Two beds, a nice little living room. The works.   

Scriniarii immediately face planted onto one of the beds. Firebrand snorted, heading into the bathroom to shower. 

When he came out, Scriniarii had passed out, which is not too surprising. The flight  _ was _ fourteen hours.

Still, what a lightweight. Then again, Firebrand himself felt like passing out. 

Ah well, time for sleep. 

 

And now, 10 hours later, the two were waking, correction, trying to wake up and function like normal people.

It was hard to drag themselves out of bed. But, there was things to see and places to go. 

In Scriniarii’s case? Alcohol to drink.

Eventually, they were able to get up and get coffee. Bless that sexy caffeinated beverage. 


End file.
